Missing You Like Candy
by Leena Toros
Summary: This is my first fic, so go easy on me. Leena thinks she is just a waste to the Blitz team and decides to leave. Bit goes after her. B/L. R&R! plz! Ch. 3 up!
1. Distance

Leena sighed as she lay on the roof staring into the velvet sky that lay before her.  
  
'He's been so distant lately, it's like no one can talk to him anymore, especially me. Whenever I try to talk to him he always changes the subject.' Yawns 'Oh well, I better get in, it's getting late.'  
  
When she walks inside, she sees Bit sitting on the couch staring into space.  
  
"Hey Bit, watcha ya doing up this late?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Hey Leena, ya ready for the battle tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. I'm going to bed now Bit, goodnight."  
  
"'Night."  
  
Bit: 'Oh!!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I just tell her then?'  
  
Leena: 'Maybe he really doesn't love me, he doesn't even want to talk to me.' A small  
  
tear formed in Leena's eyes as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
1 "LLLLEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" Jamie called loudly sounding annoyed. Leena, get up or you're gonna be late for the battle!"  
  
2 "Coming!"  
  
Judge: "The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. the Champ Team. Ready…Fight!  
  
Harry: "Bit, I'm coming for ya! Nobody steals my girl and gets away with it! After this battle, Leena will be mine!"  
  
Bit: 'Will just see about that!' "Strike………Laser………Claw!"  
  
Harry: "Uhhh! Not fair!"  
  
Bit: "That was almost too easy!"  
  
Benjamin: "You won't get away from me Leena!"  
  
Leena: "Oh yea?!? Weasel Unit, Total Assault!!!!"  
  
Doc: "No Leena! Don't waste all of your ammo! Oh…this is a hopeless cause!"  
  
Leena: "What?!? How could he have dodged all of that?"  
  
Benjamin charged toward Leena at full speed.  
  
Leena: "Oh no…"  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Thanx Bit!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Brad: "I just got Sebastian."  
  
Judge: "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is…the Blitz Team!"  
  
Leena: 'This isn't working out. I've gotta tell Dad.'  
  
*~* Back in the Hover Cargo *~*  
  
Leena: "Uhhhh….Dad?"  
  
"Yes Leena?"  
  
"I have something to tell you. I don't think that my being on the team is doing us very good."  
  
"What do you mean Leena?"  
  
"What I mean is"…'oh this is gonna be hard.' "Dad, I'm leaving the team."  
  
"What?!? Why?"  
  
All that I've been doing is costing you money and wasting ammo, and I can barely pull my own weight in battles."  
  
"…"  
  
"I think it's for the best."  
  
*~* That Night *~*  
  
Doc: "Are you gonna say goodbye to them?"  
  
Leena: "No, it would be too hard."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yea Dad. I love you. Bye"  
  
"I love you too. Bye"  
  
*~* The Next Day *~*  
  
Bit: "Hey Doc, where's Leena?"  
  
Doc: "Leena left everyone."  
  
Everyone: "Why!"  
  
"Well, she felt that she wasn't important to the team, so she left."  
  
Jamie: "But that isn't true."  
  
Doc: "I know, but for some reason she thinks it is."  
  
Bit: "Well, I'm going to go find her!"  
  
"Good luck Bit. I hope you can change her mind."  
  
"Thanks! Bye everyone!" 


	2. Remember Me?

*~* The Next Day *~*  
  
Jamie: Jamie sat on the couch with a worried expression on face watching the news.  
  
"Hey Doc, come in here will ya!"  
  
Doc: Comes in the room. "What is it Jamie?"  
  
"Yesterday, right before Leena left, there was a huge sandstorm in the desert. Wasn't that the direction Leena went?"  
  
"Yes it was…Oh no!"  
  
"Bit left right before it ended…but Leena went right into it."  
  
"Let's just pray she's alright."  
  
*~* In the Desert *~*  
  
Benjamin: Looks out of the window of the Whale King.  
  
"Harry, look down there. Doesn't that look like Leena's Zoid?"  
  
Harry: "Yea it is! LLEEEEEEENNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! My sweet angel! I'm coming!!!  
  
1 Sebastian: "It must have been the sandstorm."  
  
He goes down to rescue Leena and forces the cockpit open.  
  
2 "Leena! Leena! Can you hear me?"  
  
An unconscious Leena opens her eyes slowly. "Where am I? And who are you?"  
  
"Oh no, she lost her memory."  
  
Benjamin: Looks at her wrist. "It looks like her wrist is broken too."  
  
"Well then, let's bring her to a hospital, come on guys, help me get her out of her Zoid."  
  
Sebastian: 'I wonder why she was out here anyway?'  
  
Bit: Bit runs through the desert in a frantic search for Leena. "Come on Liger, we have to find Leena! I wonder why we didn't even see her Zoid yet. You're a lot faster than the Gun Sniper is. I hope she's alright, we didn't even see footprints yet." He sees a town. "Let's head in to this town Liger. Maybe we'll find Leena, and we need a place to crash anyway, we can't do any good half-asleep.  
  
*~* At the Hospital *~*  
  
Doctor: "Leena seems to be fine, except she has a bad case of amnesia."  
  
Harry: "For how long! Tell me how long my sweet angel won't remember me for!!!"  
  
"It's hard to say. It could be anywhere from a week to 2 months."  
  
"2 months?!?" He cries anime style.  
  
"Okay…we'll we have to keep her over night to do some tests." Sees Harry still crying. "Whoa, calm down. She'll be fine, nothing's permanent."  
  
"O…*sniffle*…K…*sniffle*"  
  
*~* That Night at a Hotel *~*  
  
Bit: "Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow…" Lays in bed and watches TV.  
  
TV: "We have just reported that the desert south of North City ((sorry, I couldn't think of anything better)) has recently encountered a sand storm yesterday at about 9:00 p.m.…" ((this news network is a little slow on the uptake.))  
  
"WHAT?!? That's where Leena just was!!!" He pays more attention to TV now.  
  
"…an abandon Gun Sniper was also found there…" A picture of the Gun Sniper was shown on the screen  
  
"That's Leena's! Oh no, I hope she's alright!" Almost instinctively, he got out of bed, got dressed, and ran to the hospital.  
  
*~* At the Hospital (again) *~*  
  
3 Bit: "Uhhh…excuse me?" He says to the receptionist at the desk.  
  
3.1 Receptionist: "Yes…how can I help you?"  
  
"Is there a patient named Leena Toros here?" He had a very anxious look on his face.  
  
"Why, yes there is." She didn't even look up from her computer.  
  
"Can I please see her?"  
  
"Yea…she's in room 213. Go down the hall and make a left. It's the 2nd room on your left."  
  
"Thanks." He raced down the hall.  
  
When he reached the room, he entered silently, not noticing Harry. "Hey Leena. How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry: "BIT?!? What are you doing here?" He looked completely in surprise.  
  
"Oh hey Harry. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, for your information, I brought her here."  
  
"Oh." He sounded disappointed.  
  
Leena: Woke up. "Who are you?" She said to Bit.  
  
"Oh yea…" Harry said. "She has amnesia."  
  
"My name's Bit." He said softly to Leena. "You used to be on my Zoid team…until you left. That's how you ended up here."  
  
Leena: "Oh…" She laid back down on her pillow.  
  
Bit: "So you're saying you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Most of it's in bits and pieces…but nothing that I can put together."  
  
"Well, I'm going to stay here all night with you."  
  
Harry: "Me too."  
  
  
  
Muwhahahahah!!!! Attack of the killer cliffhanger!!! Who will Leena choose? Will she regain her memory and follow her heart? Or will Harry buy her love? I need at least 5 good posts and I will put the third chapter up. I have it already and you'll never know what happens if I don't get good posts. Sorry peeps, but I just need to make sure that enough people like it so that I'm not wasting my time writing different chapters…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3.2 


	3. Love has Found Us

*~* At the Hover Cargo the Next Day *~*  
  
Brad: "Hey Bit." Brad looked up from his coffee, "Ya find Leena?"  
  
Bit: "Yea, I did…but she has amnesia."  
  
At that, Jamie and the Doc came walking into the room.  
  
Doc: What?!? Leena has amnesia?!? Does she remember anything?"  
  
Bit scratches his head. "Yea, she only remembers her Gun Sniper and Zoid battles."  
  
Jamie looks around the room. "Well, where is she now?"  
  
"She was right behind me…" Looks outside, "Hey Leena get in here! I want you to meet some people."  
  
Leena, who had been walking around outside of the Hover Cargo, looking around in awe, went inside.  
  
"Leena, this is Brad…"  
  
"Hi Leena."  
  
"…this is Jamie…"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"…and this is your dad. We all call him Doc."  
  
"Hi Leena. Remember me?"  
  
Leena: "No. I don't remember any of you." Looks at them with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Bit: "Awww, I'm sure you'll be getting your memory back soon anyway. C'mon, let's go see your room." Grabs her hand and runs into her room.  
  
Leena looks at her room and frowns. "Oh, I wish I could remember just some of this!"  
  
"Don't worry. Since you remember all about Zoids, you'll be able to battle really soon."  
  
"OK." Suddenly she remembers something. "Hey Bit, how's my Zoid doing?"  
  
"Oh, it's coming along just fine."  
  
Leena: 'Wow. Bit is really nice. Not to mention cute.' She stares at Bit smiling.  
  
Bit turns bright red. "Something wrong?"  
  
Leena also blushes and averts her gaze. "Oh nothing…nothing at all."  
  
Suddenly, a familiar wail comes from the Hover Cargo  
  
"LLLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And that would be Harry…"  
  
Harry comes running in the room carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. "For you my sweet Leena." Hands her the flowers. "And how are we feeling today sweetie?"  
  
"Uhhh…thanks." She was a bit taken aback.  
  
Bit: "He claims he loves you. *Whispers to Leena* "But don't believe him, just ignore him."  
  
"Yea…sure…OK." She flushed a little at the way Bit was getting close to her, putting his arm around her, and leading her out of the room.  
  
Harry: "Leena. Where are you going?" His expression went from confused to angry. "OHHH!!!! It's that Bit Cloud! He must've brainwashed her or something!"  
  
Doc: "Good news everyone!" He called in from the other room.  
  
Brad: "What is it?" He asked from drinking even more coffee.  
  
"We have a battle tomorrow against the Tigers Team and Leena will be able to fight."  
  
Jamie came in the room. "Uh, Doc, don't you think it's too soon for Leena to be in any battles so soon?"  
  
"Nah. I appreciate your concern, but Zoid battles are the only thing that Leena does remember. She might begin to piece together back her memory that way."  
  
Leena: "Yea!!!" She jumps up and down. "Thanks Dad! You're the best!" Runs over and hugs him. "I'm going to get ready for bed now."  
  
After her shower, Leena went quietly to sleep because it was 1:00 a.m. She fell quickly to sleep.  
  
Leena's Dream (in bits and pieces):  
  
"Leena stop wasting all of your ammo. Aim for once in your life!"  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving the Blitz team…I've just been a waste."  
  
(Sandstorm) "Ahhhh!!!! Someone please help!"  
  
Leena woke up in a cold sweat. (Sorry the dream was really bad and short, but I'm just having a real hard time writing this chapter.) "Was that what really happened before I came here?"  
  
Bit heard her as he was walking by her room after raiding the fridge. "Leena, are you OK?" He went in her room and sat on her bed. "I heard talking in your sleep and just before. Are you OK?" He repeated.  
  
"Yea…yea, I'm just fine." She looked into Bit's concerned eyes. "Bit, did I really leave the Blitz Team and then knocked unconscious from a sandstorm?"  
  
"Yes, you did. You felt as though you were a waste to the team, so you left. You left during a sandstorm but you didn't know it, so I guess you got caught in it. Is that what your dream was about?"  
  
Leena nodded her head. "Yea." 'Why is he caring about me? Does he love me? I hope he does, but I would feel like such an idiot if I told him that I loved him and he doesn't love me.'  
  
"Leena…" Bit said rather hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Bit?"  
  
"…Leena, I love you." He looked away from her eyes waiting for her response.  
  
"I love you too Bit. I didn't tell you before because I was scared that you didn't feel the same way."  
  
They each looked into each other's eyes and their lips met for a passionate lip-lock. Leena was the first to break it up.  
  
"Bit, was this the way it was before I left?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but I'm sure it would have been."  
  
They met for another passionate kiss. Finally, the lovers found each other and they would never let go.  
  
I hope that all of the ppl that reviewed got what they wanted by Bit and Leena being together. No offence, but I just can't picture Harry and Leena together so if I write more fics they will somehow all end up being Bit and Leena. No, this isn't the end of my fic so a few more good posts will convince me to write another chapter. This chapter was hard for me to write believe it or not because I wasn't sure when I wanted Bit telling Leena he lover her, so I did it now. Well, I hope you liked it and I am planning more B/L in further chapters. 


	4. Back to the Way it Was

Ok! Hi, it's me again! Sorry I didn't update in a long time but this one was really hard to write…I had a lot of ideas but they were no good…soooo…here is the one that I think is the best. I didn't do the disclaimer in the last chapters so…here it is…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Bit and Leena would have been a couple a long time ago…and my stories would have been episodes, too.  
  
Back to the Way it Was  
  
*~* The Next Morning *~*  
  
Doc walked into Leena's room to see if she was awake yet.  
  
"Hey, Leena. You awake yet?" No response. Walks in her room and sees Bit holding her in his arms asleep. "Awww…..I knew those two would eventually be together. I'll let them sleep…they have time before their next battle." Doc tiptoed out of her room and closed the door silently.  
  
Leena shifted in Bit's arms. "Bit? Are you awake?"  
  
Bit opened his eyes and kissed Leena's head. "Yup, I was up for a while but I wanted to let you sleep."  
  
"Oh Bit, you're so sweet. I love you." She snuggled closer to Bit and hugged him.  
  
He returned the hug. "Come on sleepyhead, we've got a battle today, and Jamie just finished repairing your Zoid." (Oh yea, another mess-up…They have to battle the Champ Team…I really don't know who the people on the Tigers Team are but I'm writing this at like 12:30 a.m. and I don't feel like looking it up. I know it probably takes a much longer time to repair a Zoid that messed up, but I can't just have a fic where they are just sitting there.)  
  
"OK." She got up reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, let's get dressed and washed up and then go and eat breakfast."  
  
"OK Bit." Leena walked into the bathroom.  
  
*~* 15 minutes later *~*  
  
Leena walked into the kitchen to see Jamie eating her cookie. He almost choked when he saw Leena.  
  
"Leena! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!!!" Jamie pleaded on his knees.  
  
"Why would I hurt you?" Leena had a very confused look on her face.  
  
'Wow, this Leena amnesia thing really has her mixed up…I just hope that she can keep this up…maybe she won't go off as much as she normally does.'  
  
Brad walked downstairs and saw Jamie holding Leena's cookie and he backs away. "Whoa, better run Jamie, or she'll get you."  
  
Jamie just shook his head. "Don't worry Brad, she doesn't remember what she used to do. No need to worry."  
  
"Leena doesn't care who takes her food? Well in that case…" Walks over to the cookie jar and takes a cookie.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are so surprised at, I mean its just a little cookie." Sits on the couch.  
  
Brad and Jamie exchanged looks as if to say, 'Just a little cookie?'  
  
Bit walked into the room and sat by Leena and put his arm around her. Both Jamie and Brad almost choked on their cookies this time.  
  
"So…you guys finally got together? Took ya long enough." Brad said walking over them.  
  
Jamie just stood there in total shock and amazement. Bit then noticed them eating her cookies and he too, was in total shock and amazement. "Leena, you're actually letting them eat you're cookies?"  
  
"Yea…why wouldn't I? What's with you all today? You're all acting like I won't share my food."  
  
"Well, let's just hope that she changed for good." Jamie finally snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What is everyone talking about?" Leena was getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, before you had amnesia, you used to kill anyone who ate your food." Bit told her.  
  
"Oh…" Leena responded.  
  
Suddenly Doc came into the room and smiled at Bit and Leena. "And how did we sleep last night?" He asked in a rather babyish tone.  
  
Leena and Bit both turned bright red. Brad raised his eyebrows in question and smirked as if to say 'Moving a little fast now aren't we?' "We didn't do anything, all right Brad, so you can just get that nasty thought out of your sick mind." Bit felt offended but still, he blushed.  
  
Brad chuckled. "Whoa. Now look whose being defensive!" More blushing from Bit and Leena, if possible.  
  
Doc broke the awkward silence. "Ok…now remember guys we have that battle today against the Champ Team.  
  
"Hey Leena, I fixed your Zoid." Jamie finally spoke up.  
  
"Yea, I know, Bit told me."  
  
"Come on guys! We have one hour until the battle. Get into the Hover Cargo."  
  
Leena: "Hey Bit, whose the Champ Team?"  
  
Bit: Bit just shook his head in disgust. "Remember that weirdo that ran up to you yesterday? Well, that was Harry Champ. He and his two robots make up the Champ Team."  
  
"Why two robots?"  
  
"Because he probably couldn't find anyone human who could stand being around him." Bit laughed at his own joke.  
  
"I know what you mean. The minute he came in, I wanted to get away from him too."  
  
"Well, like you seen yesterday, he won't stop hitting on you for anything. Just don't let him get to you."  
  
Leena nods her head and goes to the hanger with Bit.  
  
*~* One Hour Later *~*  
  
"Leena here, prepared to mobilize the Gun Sniper."  
  
"Brad here, all set to mobilize the Shadowfox."  
  
"GOOOOO Jager!!!  
  
Judge: "The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Battlemode 0982. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. the Champ Team. Ready…Fight!  
  
Harry to Leena over com-link thingy: "Oh Leena, my angel! Are you sure you're ready to fight? Benjamin! Sebastian! Go easy on her, OK!?! She may be the enemy but she's still my Leena!" (And where have we heard that before???)  
  
Now Leena was furious. "What do you mean that I'm your Leena??? The last time that I checked, I was my own person. I can love whoever I want to, and right now, Bit and I love each other, and that's how it's gonna stay! Got that!?!  
  
"But Leena, you can't possibly mean that! What's Bit have that I don't?"  
  
"Well, for one, Bit doesn't stalk me, he doesn't try to buy my love, he really cares about me, and I LOVE HIM!"  
  
At that time, Bit was listening in on the conversation. His Zoid was also right behind Leena's. "Oh Leena, I love you too. Too bad were in our Zoids right now. But while we are, do you want to finish off Harry?"  
  
An evil grin suddenly spread over Leena's face. "Certainly. Weasel Unit Total Assault!!!!"  
  
Harry: "Nooooooo!!!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, laughter could be heard from inside of Leena's Zoid. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Leena's number one!"  
  
Brad: "STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!" Over com-link thingy, "Well, gee, the two lovebirds get to chat away while I'm stuck with the two robot bimbos."  
  
Bit over com-link thingy: "Well, Leena finished off Harry, and she got her memory back."  
  
"Oh, wow, what an accomplishment." (Sarcasm, if you didn't guess)  
  
Bit and Leena both jumped out of their Zoids and ran to one another. Bit smiled at Leena. "Now, how about that kiss?"  
  
Leena smiled and there lips slowly met for a kiss. Now, they would be together forever, back to the way it was.  
  
Well folks, that's all for now! This will be the last chapter of my story unless you guys can give me some ideas, maybe for a sequel or more chapters. If not, than I will just make another story. (B/L forever!!!) I know there was some Harry bashing, but who could blame a person for not liking him? Well, bye guys! Hope to see ya soon! *Blows kisses as I, Sakura (my real name if you're wondering) walks away.* 


End file.
